magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kondō Hajime
Kondō Hajime (混同 はじめ) is a Police Knight attached to the Knight Order of Chubu Jurisdiction. Appearance Hajime looks like an ordinary young man. He wears the Knight Order's uniform. Personality Hajime has a quiet personality and listens to his upperclassmen without question. As a personal favor he agreed to protect Amasaki Miō during her Quests. During that mission he was nearly killed by Beatrix Baumgard. Hayashizaki Kazuki saved him and his partner from death and covered for their escape. He felt guilty when he was a part of the plot to frame Kazuki and destroy his reputation as a King. So when they met again during the civil war he treated Kazuki with the upmost respect and obeyed all his orders. History Background He and his partner Souma Yukari were both former students of Mr. Amasaki the Chairman of the National Knight Academy. He was concerned about his step-daughter Miō after she teamed up with Hayashizaki Kazuki, who he described as a suspicious character and a possible Illegal Magician. He asked them to be bodyguards and to follow them on any dangerous Quests. Their first mission had been to clear a Haunted Ground and they had failed badly, so her father was worried for her safety. Plot Volume 2 Kazuki and Miō re-challenged the same Quest days later, this time teamed up with a girl named Charlotte Lieben Frau and they fared much better. They didn't interfere directly until Kazuki found a Sacred Treasure in a shrine and picked it up. Given what they were told about this "suspicious" guy they immediately stormed in to confiscate it, telling them off for even touching it. They spoke to Kazuki as if they thought he was planning to keep the illegal artifact for himself. Miō was offended by their rude behavior. Later on the group was attacked by a Knight from Germany named Beatrix Baumgard. What none of them knew was there was a conspiracy centered on Lotte. She had fled from Germany because being an Illegal Magician there carried a death sentence. But Japan was desperate for help against Loki from the experts on Norse Mythology so they had struck a deal. The Knight Order had agreed to "look the other way" while the Germans "arranged an accident" for Lotte while she was on a Quest. Any surviving witnesses would be ordered to stay quiet. Beatrix was therefore surprised when they rushed in to protect Miō, but then realized they were not aware of those orders. It was their intention to cover for the students and give them the chance to escape. But Hajime was totally outclassed by Beatrix and she would have killed him and his partner if Kazuki hadn't jumped in and saved his life, offering to cover for their escape. His partner was offended by this at first but realized they were totally outmatched and took his advice, thanking him for saving their lives. But Hajime did run back briefly to help when Beatrix nearly killed Kazuki with a powerful spell, repaying this debt. In the aftermath of these events Hajime asked his former teacher Tsukahara Hisatada to arrange a meeting with Kazuki, though Yukari maintained her cold attitude towards him. They couldn't tell him why they were there that day, only that they were under orders. So to give him a proper thank you, Hajime gave Kazuki the Sacred Treasure they had confiscated that day, which he hadn't bothered to turn in. Both he and his teacher didn't approve of the government's stance on such things. They believed that their position was a conspiracy to keep the swordsmen in a subservient position to the Magika Stigma. Kazuki knew he would be facing Beatrix again and needed all the help he could get so he accepted the gift. Most likely none of them knew that situation had been staged by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō. He was one of many in power who was threatened by the idea of a "King". They had no wish to submit to the authority of a 15 year-old boy who had already proven unwilling to blindly follow orders he considered wrong. The "theft" of this Sacred Treasure would be one of many false changes issued against Kazuki in order to destroy his reputation as a King. They also claimed that Kazuki had assaulted the Knights who had tried to confiscate it from him. The young Knights were likely ordered to keep quiet. But in the end he was able to overcome these obstacles and prove himself. Powers and Abilities Hajime was a trained swordsman working for the Knight Order. But when he tried to face Beatrix, Kazuki could tell he was totally outclassed and jumped in to cover for his escape.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen